


春宵一刻值千金

by xiaomo



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaomo/pseuds/xiaomo
Relationships: 唐毅/孟少飞
Kudos: 17





	春宵一刻值千金

在看着孟少飞即将炸毛之前，唐毅起身去桌边，用手摸了一点蛋糕，抹在对方的脸上，孟少飞愣了一下，打算回击对方。他刚一站起来就被唐毅搂过去，唇上传来一个柔软的触感，孟少飞已经忘记了刚才的打算，下意识的闭上了眼睛，已经禁欲了几天了，他轻松的被勾起了欲火。  
孟少飞的积极回应，让唐毅嘴角勾起了一丝微笑，他离开对方的唇，还带着一声清脆的响声，嘴巴里还残留着奶油的味道混着孟少飞的气息，“你真甜。”  
“我可以让你更甜。”孟少飞对着唐毅，仰起的脸上带着得意洋洋的表情。  
唐毅圈在孟少飞腰间的手，顺势放在对方的臀部来回抚摸，“今天孟警官精力充沛，我可以好好品尝一下了。”  
耳边传来的声音，略带粗重，让孟少飞心里一紧，自从对方知道他的身份，在平时里没少拿“孟警官”这三个字，当做调戏他的开始，“对着警察说这些，小心我把你抓进牢里关。”  
唐毅看了孟少飞一会，这种有点恼羞成怒的表情，他真的觉得对方的每一个动作他都爱的不行。  
唐毅撤了一步，往后面的沙发处走去，顺便解开了上衣的扣子，他就这样转身坐下，上衣敞开，对着孟少飞挑了挑眉，“孟警官，想抓我就来抓吧。”  
对方的这个动作，让孟少飞不自觉吞了吞口水，他对衣领大开的唐毅没有半分抵抗力，孟少飞走过去，跨坐在唐毅的身上，贴近了唐毅的脸，两个人已经不知道做过多少次这种事，但孟少飞依旧能听到自己心跳加速的声音。  
刚碰上唐毅的唇，就被对方紧紧的扣住，反复的吮吸和唇舌的追逐，勾起了两个人的欲望，孟少飞往下扯着唐毅的睡衣，他自己的外套也被粗暴的丢在了地上。  
离开了唐毅的唇，孟少飞瞥见唐毅的手指还残留着蛋糕，他心念一动，将其含进了口中，奶油的味道慢慢在嘴巴里化开，有甜甜的味道。  
而孟少飞这个动作，让唐毅瞳孔微缩，胸口更加的发紧，对方柔软的舌头来回舔舐着他的指尖，这种滑腻的触感和孟少飞做这个动作的含义都越发的让唐毅感受到下体的胀大，他往上挺了挺，摩擦着孟少飞的臀缝，借以舒缓自己的欲望。  
反复吮吸过以后，孟少飞拿出对方的手指看了看，“好了，干净了。”  
唐毅看到手指上透明的液体，目光越发的变暗，“待会要进去你身体的东西，是要弄得干净一些。”  
听着这句话，让孟少飞脑内闪现出了各种画面，欲望也就这样无意识的变得胀痛，被裤子紧紧的勒住，无法释放。  
奈何这个地方的空间太过狭小，唐毅暗暗记下了明天需要换个大一点的沙发，他拖着孟少飞的臀部，试图站起来，孟少飞意识到对方的意图，双腿紧紧的夹着对的腰部，以防自己掉下来。  
“孟警官，腿上功夫和下面一样紧那，我好想念被你包裹的感觉。”唐毅将孟少飞放到床上，欺身压了上去。  
孟少飞觉得今天的唐毅骚话异常的多，也只能轻轻的骂了句，“混蛋，要做就快做。”  
“遵命。”  
听了这句话，孟少飞才意识到刚才自己那句话怎么都像是在邀请对方。  
唐毅的目光注意到孟少飞下面的隆起，被紧身的衣服衬得异常的明显，他是很满意对方的反应，伸手覆了上去，不意外听到孟少飞抽了一口气，“小宝贝要被憋坏了吧。”  
伴随着唐毅伸手解开孟少飞的裤子，将长裤脱下扔到一旁，孟少飞才觉得舒服了一些，他还是敏感的抓住了重点，“你才小。”  
抬头看到孟少飞瞪着那双大眼睛盯着自己，唐毅觉得这个时候说这些话，真是一点威慑力都没有，反而更加的勾起了唐毅的占有欲，他起身含住了孟少飞唇，舌头与对方相互追逐，孟少飞似乎有种执念，在接吻的时候，永远都这么积极的回应，两个人不相上下，喘息声逐渐加重，唐毅轻轻咬了孟少飞的唇瓣，“我小不小，孟警官不是深有体会么。”  
唐毅的大小是什么样的，孟少飞当然知道，他记得第一次做完后，他十分怀疑这个东西是怎么进入自己的身体的，而且现在依然是，一想到贯穿身体的满足感，孟少飞就觉得整个人难耐的不行。  
唐毅的手滑了下去，握住孟少飞的欲望，上下撸动了几下，食指滑过顶端，果然感受到顶端分泌的滑腻的液体，“看来，孟警官也很期待了呀。”  
孟少飞当然知道自己期待着什么，但是，他也知道今天寿星最大，他翻过身来，压在唐毅的身上，“你别动，我先献上我的礼物。”  
听了这句话，唐毅挑了眉，静静的看着对方，孟少飞从唐毅的唇，吻上了对方的喉结，用牙齿轻轻的啃噬，无意外感受到唐毅吞咽口水时喉结的上下滑动。  
唐毅的手在孟少飞的腰间来回的滑动，他知道这是自己的敏感点，对方没有对他做什么，光是这个动作，就让孟少飞感受到自己下体顶端粘液在增多。  
怕自己支撑不了多久，孟少飞往下滑，虽然很多次的和唐毅的欲望接触，但每次看到，他还是忍不住心颤了一下，这里面更多的是期待吧。  
孟少飞用手扶住对方的根部，感受到对方的欲望动了动，他埋下头，含了进去。  
这滑腻的触感和温热的口腔，让唐毅呼吸更加的粗重起来，他揉了揉孟少飞的脑袋，这是个带有鼓励性质的动作。  
孟少飞自然也感受到了，他自上而下的舔舐，舌头也会慢慢在顶端滑过，孟少飞不知道为什么明明是在服务对方，自己的下体却也胀得不行，将对方的欲望，完全含进去，上下的模拟着对方进入他体内的动作，舌尖上还能感受到对方动情时分泌的液体，带着略微微苦的味道。  
口腔无法承受更多的动作，孟少飞拿过唐毅的手指，在自己口腔里润滑了一下，放到了自己的后穴，唐毅当然明白对方的意图，没等孟少飞动作，他用手指慢慢的按摩着后穴的开口处，等待孟少飞完全放松。  
孟少飞庆幸唐毅的主动，不然，他真的没办法主动拿着对方的手指做这个事情，感受到唐毅慢慢放进去的一根手指，孟少飞本能的收缩，唐毅的手指就这样被紧紧的含住。  
唐毅轻轻拍了拍孟少飞的臀部，示意对方放松，孟少飞深呼吸几下，开始逐渐适应唐毅手指的抽动，后穴似乎也开始分泌粘液，让唐毅手指的进出更加的容易，慢慢的感受到唐毅放了第二根手指进去，孟少飞的身体越发的适应。  
孟少飞的嘴巴离开了唐毅的欲望，他还能看到上面残留的透明的液体，感受到时机差不多成熟了，孟少飞跨坐在了唐毅的身上，将后穴对准唐毅的欲望，慢慢的坐了下去，感受到顶端的逐渐进入，还好有了刚才的扩张，孟少飞才觉得不会这么难受。  
随着身体的完全下沉，孟少飞将唐毅的欲望，完全含了进去，两个人都发出了难耐的声音，唐毅这个角度还能看到孟少飞的嘴角挂着一丝粘液，还有难耐和舒服的表情也一览无余，这个时候的孟少飞，唐毅觉得诱人的不行，欲望被对方紧紧的包裹，不同于口腔的触感，这个感觉更加的让人欲罢不能。  
唐毅起身，用手臂勾着孟少飞的头，吻了上去，这个体位的变化，让孟少飞呻吟了一声，“孟警官，你在诱使我犯罪。”  
孟少飞听到唐毅粗重的喘息声，他喜欢这种对方因为他而起的反应，这声音无比的好听，“我特批你无罪。”  
等待身体完全适应后，孟少飞开始上下动作，虽然可以自己掌握频率，得到身体填满的满足，但是他就是找不到那个让自己更加舒服的位置。  
听到孟少飞呻吟声中的难耐，唐毅觉得孟少飞今天已经主动太多了，他自己也快忍受不了这种胀痛的感觉。  
“我现在可以自己拆我的礼物了。”唐毅说着，抱着孟少飞的腰，转换了个动作，在孟少飞体内的欲望也这样跟着动了动。  
“唐毅……”孟少飞的这声呼喊中，带着与以往不同的难耐，连带着在唐毅听起来就是撒娇，平时强硬的孟少飞，撒起娇来，简直要了唐毅的命。  
将孟少飞的腿架在自己的肩膀上，唐毅很熟练的找到了孟少飞的敏感点，几乎每一次的进出，都触碰到那一点，让孟少飞的呻吟声开始变得破碎，这种感觉，孟少飞觉得实在是太舒服了。  
紧实而温暖的肠壁就这么包裹着唐毅胀大的欲望，让唐毅也难耐的不行，他俯下身，将孟少飞的呻吟，吞入腹中，带着紊乱的气息，“孟警官，放松一点，你这是要将我夹断么。”  
孟少飞仰起了脖颈，脸上带着陷入欲望的迷离，“你的……太大了…还硬…”  
明显这句话对唐毅来说很受用，他伸手去抚摸对方高扬的欲望，借助顶端分泌的粘液上下滑动，“你不喜欢么？”说着这句话，唐毅特意使劲往前顶了顶腰部。  
对方的欲望进入的更深，这种打开肠壁的充实感和前列腺上传来的重重的刺激，孟少飞觉得自己舒服的快要哭出来了，他也知道眼前的人就是故意要问他这种问题，但他还是选择听从身体的反应，“唐毅……你个混蛋……喜欢……我当然喜欢……”  
对方的诚实，唐毅很满意，诚实的小孩是应该受到奖励，他加速了手上和身下的动作，这种双重的刺激，让孟少飞觉得自己仿佛处在云端一样，“唐毅，我快……不行了……”  
感受到手中欲望猛然的跳动，唐毅也明白孟少飞到了极限，这么多年身体的默契，随着孟少飞的欲望的发泄，身下肠壁的收缩，包裹着唐毅的欲望会一起射出，唐毅抱着身下的孟少飞，感受着这一刻的舒爽。  
唐毅从不会在床上给对方什么承诺，似乎那都是男人一时性起的冲动，这一刻，他扭头含住了孟少飞的耳朵，在他耳边轻轻的说着，“少飞，我爱你……永远。”  
孟少飞没想到唐毅会在这种时候说这些，对方的欲望还在他的身体里，但是不管什么时候，只要唐毅说的，他都相信，“我也爱你，没有期限。”  
听了这句话，唐毅抬头，面对着孟少飞，手抚摸着对方额头细细的汗珠，看着这双眼睛，唐毅觉得自己总会沦陷，他何其有幸，拥有了这个人，低下头，唐毅温柔的含住了孟少飞的唇，给了对方一个吻。  
前路漫漫……得一人白首，不相离……


End file.
